Our Bucket List
by AshtreeBlasphemy
Summary: Where a shy heiress, a reckless blonde, an outgoing tomboy, and a confused pinkette vow to complete a list of excitement and near-death experiences. SS,NH,SI,NT


"_Ino, you are officially a loser." _

_Scoff—"You're the one to talk, Ms. Buns and Forehead." _

"_P-p-please don't f-fight!"_

"_There, there, Hina, you cutie-putootie. You know we always do this."_

"_She's scared you might attack me with that monstrous forehead of yours."_

"_Don't provoke me through a four-way, Pig." _

_Sigh…"Let's just get this over with guys."_

* * *

Our Bucket List

It started out like this. Ino was going through her stupid dash on tumblr again, and found this girl—at least I assume it's a girl based on all the girly pictures of fashion, couples, and cute cats—who wrote this novel of a list.

Called it a bucket list.

From what Ino showed us, you just write down every single thing you wanna do before a certain point in your life: before college, your twenties, and, just for the hell of it, even death.

So she got all of us together: Tenny ten-ten (a nickname we gave her in fourth grade and has hated since), Hina-poo (whose nicknames varied on occasion), and me, Ms. Forehead or Billboard Brow, and occasionally Pinky.

The four of us sat down at a lil' old café in town—Starbucks was too crowded, and doing it at home wouldn't give us any privacy whatsoever with those nosy parents of ours—with a brand new notebook and pens. One for each of us.

We sat there for minutes in silence. None of us really knew what to do or how to start this list. Honestly, I thought the Pig would be more than willing to start us off since it was her idea, but I saw her chewing her lip; a sign that meant she was unsure or nervous.

Finally, Tenten spoke up.

"Did you want to do this all of a sudden because we only have about a year and half left with each other?"

Hinata and I stared at Ino. The blonde gave us a cheeky grin and nodded.

"It's … exciting. We can make our last year memorable. After all, we're aiming for totally different things, guys. We'll be so far away from each other." She turned towards me.

"Saki is gonna be at New York studying under that apprenticeship she already got from Tsunade." Then to Tenten.

"Buns is gonna be an engineer at Georgia Tech." Finally, it was Hinata.

"And Hinata, we don't know where the fuck that shitty dad of yours wants to send you, but it's probably another fucking planet." She exhaled.

"I want to make this the best year we've ever been with each other. I mean, it's not like we're gonna do something illegal, maybe, but we'll have the cool thrills others dream about to tell everyone. Ones that'll make them go 'wow, you were really something'." I could tell Ino was already near tears—thank god we were the only ones in the café along with that one employee slacking off in the back.

"Jesus, Ino, you dumb bitch, don't cry. We have skype, airplanes, phones, and other shit. It's not gonna be the end of us, you know," Tenten said, patting her back.

"But you're the one who's leaving the earliest! You're almost a senior!" Tenten happened to come from the north where she went into school a year earlier than Ino, Hinata, and me.

"And that's not gonna stop us from visiting each other."

Silence.

We never got so deep into the discussion about us separating. We cracked a few jokes every now and then, but we all knew how serious the situation was.

At least for us.

The group of girls that did almost everything together, even when it came to peeing since second grade.

The group of girls that had sleepovers so often that they treated each other's houses as their own homes.

The group of girls that was so close that they all knew each other's secrets, fears, and desires.

"Fine Pig," I said.

"Hand me a pen."

* * *

Over the next few days, we kept meeting up at that same café for two to three hours after school. Our parents didn't care. They knew we were with each other, and we were safe.

There weren't any emotional, tear-jerking conversations like the one we had that day; we were back to joking around, teasing each other, and corrupting Hinata. We'd argue over what was better (_skydiving or deep sea fishing_), something each one of us should do (_Hinata throwing a tantrum to a random stranger_), and more.

Eventually we came up with the final list.

The Bucket List we'd dedicate the remaining time we had with each other to complete.

* * *

**Definitely a friendship fic, but I'm including romance. If my writing style seems different from my other stories, I apologize.**

_  
_**This came out sadder than I wanted it to be, but hey, I still like it. Hopefully you did too!  
Review please! **


End file.
